humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Anunnaki
The Annunaki were the main gods of the Sumerian pantheon. Their name and certain aspects of their mythology have been co-opted by certain theorists on several occasions. In Mesopotamian Mythology According to ancient Mesopotamian mythology, Annunaki is a word which means: "From Sky to Earth." Anu is the supreme deity in the Sumerian belief system. Ki is the goddess of the Earth. The offspring of Anu and Ki are called the Annunaki. Instead of thinking in terms of black and white, it is useful to realize that Anu and Ki should be thought of metaphorically as the people from the sky and the planet itself, respectively. The Annunaki are then simply the children which Anu created on planet Ki. The Annunaki were served by the Igigi until the Igigi revolted, forcing the Annunaki to create Mankind. These servants were not slaves; they were held in high regard, and they were created only to relieve the gods of their labour. In the beginning, Mankind had no set lifespan, and so the gods could only control overpopulation via flood, plague, and famine. During the final deluge, the gods wept at the suffering of Mankind, and so Man was given a set lifespan. It is during this deluge that Ziusudra (Noah) survived with his wife on the ark. The story of the final flood can be found in Atra-Hasis and the Epic of Gilgamesh. Myth mentioned above and parallels to other Myths It is very apparent that the first myth of the relationship between Anu and Ki.This is called the Sky God and Earth Mother myth, moreover the relationship between the Sky and Earth. *Uranus and Gaia of Greece *Tengri and Eje of Tengriism in Siberia *Ranginui and Papatuanaku in Maori Myth There are other folk beliefs relating to Sky and Ground. It does not correlate with the belief of the Anunnaki displayed in the rest of the article Looking for Gold vs Transmuation technology of a Cosmic Race? Another counter argument for the Annunaki theory is the question of "Looking for Gold" and trying to dig gold from planet Earth. If applied to the technology of the Cosmic Era, the idea of looking for gold is ridiculous and absurd since already in the modern era, transmutation has been very possible by using energy from the Vacuum, also known as Luminous Aether. The technology comes from electricity, and is very based on Cosmic technology, meaning that the Annunaki would've already known how to make gold through transmutation of cheap metals, therefore why would they look for gold, in fact they are already a cosmic civilization, and missing this key fact that they can perform transmuation from radiant energy, it would demoralize them in the face of the cosmos. General Overview The Annunaki are a race of beings that traveled across into the depths of space. They've settled into a planet called Earth. The Annunaki ruled the race called "Igigi" who worked for the Annunaki. But after 2500 years of labour, the Igigis rebelled against the Annunaki. Enki suggested to create a new race. The Annunaki observed the possibilities, and in a place called Eden, they have created the Human race, mixing clay with the flesh and blood of an Anunaki so that the new race could have the divine wisdom. Nintu put the dollop into "shells" and nine months later, humankind was born. In the end, the humans proved to be a good workforce. Planet crash in the solar system segment of ancient mythology According to Zecharia Sitchin, there were 10 planets in our solar system, and that one planet has crashed into another. Of the 2 planets that crashed, one half became planet Earth, while the other half became the asteroid belt. The cause of the crash was supposedly a foreign celestial object. Fertile Crescent Religion The Annunaki deities were worshiped by the Ancient Sumerians. In the Sumerian religion, they were forbidden to show the Annunaki Gods in their true form, so instead, the Sumerians depicted them as anthropomorphic animals in place of their true form. Later on the Sumerian ethnic group has been replaced by Akkadians then later Babylonians until they've been converted to monotheistic religions such as Zoroastrianism and Chrisitianity. Characteristics Appearance The Annunaki have no defined appearance, although according to the fertile crescent mythology, the Annunaki are likely to look like humans in their original forms, but in larger height. The Annunaki are a shape-shifting race and can possibly mold themselves into many shapes and sizes. Sapience level The Sapience level of the Anunnaki is definitely Sapient, although some have proposed the Anunnaki to be super sapient. Super sapience is the amount of intelligence held by an individual, when compared to Humans, would literrally be the intelligence relationship between Humans and Chimpanzees. Language According to certain conspiracy theorists, the Sumerian language appears to be the language thought to the humans by the Annunaki, since it's assumed to be the first language ever written. It has been said that the language of the Annunaki is considered to be Pre-Sumerian. If this is true, the closest language to the Annunaki would be Hungarian since in pre-modern history, many linguists have found many similarities between the Hungarian language and the Sumerian language. The Hungarians are believed to be the exiled remains of the Sumerians, and many legends from ancient Hungarian culture relates to the Annunaki myth. The Manysi and the Khanty ethnic group, like the Hungarians are classified in the "Ugaric" language family and one individual converted to shamanism, into believing the Mansi to be descendants of Sumerians. However, linguistic affinities are also being found between Hebrew, hinting the another link of Sumerian with the Semetic languages, in which biblical scriptures were originally written in. Akkadian was a semetic language once used often with Sumerian, during the arrival of Akkadians into Iraq. Collapse of the Babel tower It is believed that the ancient Sumerian language has deviated into several different languages which create the primary language families we know today. The language of the Annunaki was believed to be a language that preserved a lot of logic, meaning it was a language that had high accuracy, and was very specific in the things to be said in that language. If so, then the language would have very sophisticated grammar which would take a lot of time learning. When the Original human language began to break up, instances of lanugages losing cases and signature grammatical features may have been greatly lost. Hungarian, however, contains many linguistic features which appear to be alien to its neighbouring Indo-European languages. Hebrew also has had linguistic affinities, hinting a link between Sumerian and Semetic Languages. Relationship with other Alien species Reptilians The Reptilians are another alien species which are rumored to be real. It is not clear if the Anunnaki or Reptillians are two separate species, or in fact, are the same species or either a branch of each other. Reptilians have also been noted to shape shift, and have knowledge on genetic engineering. Some ancient gods worshiped in ancient world religions are believed to be Reptilians, luring humans to have the desire to be revered as gods, the same thing that the Sumerians did to revere the Annunaki. The difference is that the Reptillians are humanoid reptiles in their original form, with scales (and sometimes descirbed to be reptiles without scales). Reptilians have been known to have a malevonent nature, though benevolant Repitlians do exist. The nature of the Annunaki is unknown. Pleiadians The Pleiadians are another alien species. It is not clear if the Anunnaki or Pleiadians are two separate species, or in fact, being the same species or either a branch of each other. Pleiadians have been noted as a benevolent race promoting a nature of peace and prosperity, while it is unknown if they perform activities which involve creation. The nature of the Annunaki is not noted so it would not be practical to relate their habits to the Pleiadians. It is not clear if any deities in ancient world (although Christ has been hinted under the name of "Jmannuel") religions were Pleiadians. The Pleiadians have a wide array of appearances, the most common one being Nordic. That particular appearance annotates Pleiadians as being blonde haired and blue eyed to an albino-like appearance. Their physique is characterized to be tall height and larger muscle mass. They have been called Nordics due to their similarities to Scandinavians. There are also other variations of Pleiadians of dark complexion. One variation makes Pleiadians have the appearance similar to Negroid people. Another variation makes Pleiadians have the appearance of East Indian people. Regardless, the well known depiction of Pleiadians is the Nordic depiction. Regardless of this, the Pleiadians have been stated to look like humans or even came from planet earth to leave other humans many ages many ages ago. If Pleiadians look like humans, it could well relate to the Annunaki, who are known to have come from "the image of man." Greys The relationship with greys is limitedly known. Greys are a race of beings known to be genderless. They have the ability to perform telepathy, and are noted to have large heads, implying that they're supposed to be intelligent. Both Greys and an Annunaki are experienced in genetic engineering, as Greys use the technology to clone themselves or make fertile hybrids from humans and Pleiadians to create fertile versions of themselves. It's possible, the Greys (or some of them) are a servant race to the Anunnaki, but more than that, the relationship between the two is unclear. Possible Homeworlds Nibiru Nibiru is a name for either a planet or an unborn Dwarf state which contains orbiting planets and celestial objects (such as tiny asteroids) of its own, which are possible homewords for the Annunaki. This place has also been theorized for the homeland of reptilians. Kingdom of God? It has been theorized that the Annunaki were spirits created by god, like angels, thus making their homeland, the kingdom of god, as called paradise by Muslims and heaven, by the western world (when heaven actually means what we see in the sky, and is actually a synonym of outspace). This theory is only supported if the Anunnaki were servants of the Abrahamic god, as opposed to them being their own gods. In the Islamic view, the Anunnaki would either be free-willed (jinn or djinn) or Angels following god's every command. In the present Christian view, the Anunnaki would be angels following god's command, or fallen angels that disobeyed god and went on to pursue their own desires. Reptilians, on the other hand, have been very noted by conspiracy theorists to be descendants of fallen angels, and in Islamic sources, to be among the jinns. And Brittani is their ruler. Other Culture of the Anunnaki The culture is unknown, however, the architectural designs are likely to be very similar to the designs used by the Sumerians. Religion The religion of the Anunnaki is unknown and there's a possibility of three religions. -Monotheist Worshipping the Abrahamic God (as their stories documented by Sumerians parallel to the stories in the old testament), and would draw evidence that the Annunaki were commanded by god, or ultimately their actions were their mistakes, but intended by god. -Polytheism as practiced by the Sumerians -Atheism, as it's commonly interpreted with the extreme advance of Technology, and supports claim that the Anunnaki were atheists and denying a superior being since they believe to have no evidence to support such a claim as paralleled to some humans in our advanced society today. -Monism/Pantheism -A belief that everything is God, or that All- is one, and a manifestation of one thing, belief that everything is led by consciousness, religion of the Atlantean, condemned by modern monotheists who abstain from the belief of God being mixed with his creation. Similar to Spinoza's God concept, supposed religion of extraterrestrials. If the Anunnaki were ever religious, it would draw some parallels to the religion of extraterrestrials of the science fiction we know today. The Anunnaki display parallels with the Xel'Naga of Starcraft and they would have similarities in religion with the Protoss. Significances Evolution vs Creationism, and Ancient History Darwin's theory of evolutionism has given a very big struggle with the views thought from the world's religions. The Anunnaki play a key role as a point of Evolutionists, Creationists and Ancient historians meet. The Anunnaki version of creationism was based on ancient excavations of ancient documents and artifacts that support the evidence of ancient civilizations being helped by extraterrestrials. In ancient manuscripts, there are several accounts that imply ancient civilizations having knowledge in advanced science that we humans have just learned in the modern era. The double helix model of the DNA, is sometimes linked with the double helix snake on a rod symbol, found commonly among medical symbols. This has been linked to the fact that the snake symbol is based on the DNA model, which is some evidence of ancient historians having knowledge about the DNA genome model. The ancient liturgical texts of Mesopotamia was linked with different passages in the Hebrew bible, for example, the epic of Gilgamesh was parallels the Noah's Ark story, and the Genesis in the Torah parallels to the Sumerian creation myth, involving the Annunaki. Conspiracy Theories In Modern Conspiracy Therology, which revolves around subjects like 9/11, and the secret plans of the world elite such as the NWO, the Anunnaki have gained much interest from conspiracy theorists. The Annunaki are often linked Reptillians, and have been continuously said to be the same species. There are statements saying the world elite are among the Annunaki race/Reptilian race. The Anunnaki creation myth is annotated to have different views, for instance, some claiming it's great evidence supporting creationism, and others claiming negative views of the creation myth, viewing the Anunnaki as a malevolent race, wanting to make mankind complete slaves. See also Reptilians Chariots of the Gods - A book concerning ancient civilization and the possibility of extraterrestrial influence Xel'naga- A fictional race made by Blizzard for the Starcraft universe, displays similarities with the Anunnaki such as genetic engineering technology which made the Zerg and Protoss. Category:Actual Universe Category:Rumored Aliens Category:Alien Species Category:Shapeshifting Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoids Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Reptilianoid Species Category:Mythological Species